Lena Forma
Summary Lena is one of the main characters of the novel To Deprive a Deprived Person, and one of the members of Yuu's party. She is a self-proclaimed genius magician who has been used as an object by several partys of adventurers. Her goal is to become a professional magician and graduate from a magical academy, however, after meeting Yuu, she begins to become fond of him and ends up falling in love with him. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-B with magic Name: Lena Forma Origin: To Deprive a Deprived Person Gender: Female Age: 10 Classification: Magician, Witch Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Staff User, Magic, Holy Manipulation (Can use White Magic), Unholy Manipulation (Can use Black Magic), Fire Manipulation, Light Creation, Healing, Wind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Via Magic Awakening), Forcefield Creation, Resistance to; Poison, Paralysis, Fire and Magic Attack Potency: Human level (Has low physical statistics due to being a magician), Wall level with magic (Comparable to Yuu) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level, Wall level with her barriers Stamina: Average Range: Standard Melee Range, Several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Equipped Weapon *'Milled Cane (Grade 4):' MP Consumption Reduction, Increase Defense Armor *'Triangle Hat (Grade 6):' HP Recovery Speed Increased *'Magician Robe (Grade 5):' Magic Resistance Increased *'Stoecker Cloak (Grade 5):' Fire-Resistance Increased *'Ogre Shoes (Grade 5):' Magic Resistance Increased, Poison Resistance Increased, Paralysis Resistance Increased Accessories *'Gorudoba Necklace (Grade 4):' MP Consumption Reduction *'Rock Dragon Ring (Quaternary):' Defense Increased *'Yugu Amulet (Grade 5):' Defense Up *'Ring of Life (Grade 5):' HP+50, HP Up, MP Up Intelligence: Genius. Despite having half of Yuu's intelligence statistics, she has several times greater intelligence than average adults. Weaknesses: Her spells, especially Barrier, commonly spend a lot of MP, so she constantly needs to take MP potions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Staff Master:' A skill that improves the staff use. *'White Magic:' A sacred magic that allows to use healing spells, either himself or others, and can even regenerate cut arms. It also can create light. *'Black Magic:' An attack magic that is capable of creating various elemental spells. It is possible to create fireballs, fire walls, fire spears and create explosions. With water can create water balls and with wind create wind blades. With earth can create stone walls. *'Explosion:' A high level spell within Black Magic. It consists of gathering a little wind with wind magic, and compressing it into the fire, so that explosions can be created. *'Magic Awakening:' A skill that increases magic power temporarily during a fight. *'Barrier:' A magic that is used in a similar way to Enhance, where instead of circulating the mana through the body, the mana is responsible for circulating around the user, creating a thin layer of magic. Lena can even create two barriers, but this weakens her a lot. *'Lightning Magic:' After reading the Book of Thunder, she learned this magic. Thanks to this, she can use spells like Strike that can severely damage her target and if it doesn't kill it this can paralyze it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Witches Category:Geniuses Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Holy Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:To Deprive a Deprived Person